Gara Gara Sehun
by inunk.bluevezz
Summary: Para Alumni SJ ELF High School reunian. "Heran deh. Tuh bocah albino seneng banget bikin kita jadi perjaka tua!". Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut malah bersmirk ria. "Aigoo.. Percuma saja dia menghabiskan waktu 4 jam dikamarnya untuk tampil keren sok manly. Kalau endingnya dia masih suka merajuk dan bawa2 nama eomma lagi. Memalukan sekali." GS. Sehun. EunHae. YeWook. KyuMin.


**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : **Gara Gara Sehun

**Pairing : **EunHae x YeWook x KyuMin x SiChul x KangTeuk

**Main cast : **Sehun, Donghae, Eunhyuk

**Support cast : **member SuJu, 2min, ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Genre : **Romance. Humor. Genderswitch (**GS )**

**Rated : T**

**BAD Summary : **Para Alumni SJ ELF High School bertemu setelah 5 tahun karena kesibukan mereka masing masing.

"Heran deh. Tuh bocah albino seneng banget bikin kita jadi _perjaka tua!". _

Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut malah bersmirk ria.

"Aigoo.. Percuma saja dia menghabiskan waktu 4 jam dikamarnya untuk tampil keren sok manly. Kalau endingnya dia masih suka merajuk dan bawa2 nama eomma lagi. Memalukan sekali."

( dj_inunk)

Saturday Night

Acara promnight buat para Alumni SJ ELF High School akan segera dimulai. Terlihat para alumni siswa siswi yang mulai memenuhi gedung aula sekolah. Banyak lulusan SJ ELF High School yang sukses. Ada yang dari kalangan entertaiment, bisnis, politik, dan masih banyak lainnya.

5 tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu karena kesibukan mereka masing masing. Hingga pada akhirnya khusus malam ini takdir mempertemukan mereka _kembali._

Tak lama kemudian MC Sehun pun memulai acaranya. Terdengar suara riuh dari para alumni siswi yang melihat ketampanan MC Sehun yang merupakan hoobae mereka. Sehun berjalan dengan senyum mautnya demi menarik perhatian noona sekaligus sunbae nya itu. _Evil maknae EXO ini mah. _

"Annyeong hasiyo. Naneun MC Sehun imnida. Saya yang akan memandu acara Promnight Alumni SJ ELF High School malam ini"

Sorakan para sunbae yeoja alumni sekolah itu makin riuh. Sehingga bagi para sunbae namja yang masih _single _merasa diacuhkan hanya dengan seorang hoobae yang terkenal akan sebutan 'albino juga cassanova' itu.

"Heran deh. Tuh bocah albino seneng banget bikin kita jadi _perjaka tua!_ Semua yeoja terampas cuma sekali senyumannya dia! Coba kalo itu aku pasti langsung digampar." Kangin protes karena pesona Sehun.

"Bukannya kau memang dari dulu suka gitu. Bahkan dulu yeoja2 itu juga bersorak padamu kan?" kata Yesung sok membela.

"Iya.. Sorakin GILAA! Haha.. Makanya kau itu harus belajar dari ahlinya~" sahut Siwon menepukan dadanya dan nyengir kuda.

"Yak! Kau ini.." Kangin ancang2 mau ngajak berantem tapi langsung dipisahkan Donghae. Cuma bercanda. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa dikalangan mereka. Tak perlu menunggu lama nanti juga bercanda lagi.

Kangin, Siwon, Yesung dan Donghae tertawa lepas tak menghiraukan teman2 sekitarnya. _Bodo ah yang penting happy! _

Karena terlalu kelepasan sampai terdengar dari atas panggung. MC Sehun yang melihat asal suara itu pun tersenyum evil.

"Wah sepertinya malam ini sangat menyenangkan sekali ya. Sampai tak terasa saking happy nya moment2 penting acara ini sekalipun tak dihiraukan.

Padahal kita sebagai panitia sekaligus hoobae _kandung_(?) kalian disini sudah berusaha susah payah menghubungi para sunbae2 alumni sekolah ini untuk bisa menikmati acara promnight ini. Tapi sepertinya Para Sunbae ini lebih asik dengan dunia nya sendiri. Aku jadi ragu untuk melanjutkannya.." kata Sehun sambil memasang puppy eyes nya yang langsung membuat sunbae yeoja disana langsung menatap tajam kearah Kangin, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae. Yang dipandangi malah nyengir dan memberi V sign sebagai permintaan maaf.

Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut malah bersmirk ria.

_"Ha..ha..ha.." _tertawa nista dalam hati. _Evil Sehun . _

Seketika semua kembali keposisi menghadap panggung. Sehun membaca kertas ditangannya sekilas.

"Baiklah. Untuk acara pembukaan promnight ini.. Bla..bla.. Bla.."

"Sepertinya Si Bungsu dari Keluarga Lee makin songong aja. Siapa sih hyung-nya?" kata Kyuhyun yang datang entah darimana sambil sesekali meneguk mocktail nya.

"Tapi Sehun makin keren trus juga makin tinggi. Aku suka." sahut seorang yeoja imut yang baru datang dan langsung mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Minnie-ah. Apa Oppa tidak keren? Apa juga kurang tinggi lagi? Apa perlu Kyu-.."

"Ani. Aniyo. Bukan begitu Kyunie oppa~ Cuma kau yang terkeren dan jangan tinggiin lagi badannya~. Nanti aku akan semakin terlihat _pendek.." _sahut Sungmin dan sedikit merendahkan suaranya pada kata _pendek(?). _Yeoja imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kyuhyun pun mencubit pipinya gemas lalu mengusap pucuk kepala yeojachingu itu.

"Yak! Yak! Jangan sembarangan pamer kemesraan disini. Jauh jauh gih. Hush hush" Donghae yang makin jengah akan kelakuan KyuMin couple ini.

"Yak! Hyung! Masih mending pamer kemesraan dari pada dongsaeng hyung tuh. Pamer pesona terus kerjaannya. Dasar albino Lee Sehun."

"Dia gitu juga karna kau! Dikit2 kata Kyuhyun hyung lah, Kyuhyun hyung bilang jadi namja manly itu harus begini lah begitu lah.. Makanya dulu aku sering banget larang dia buat jangan suka maen sama Evil Maknae seperti kau ini."

Semuanya tergelak tawa.

"Masa iya Sehun sering bilang gitu? Donghae-ah kau ini kan hyung nya. Tapi sifatnya itu hampir total kayak Kyuhyun. Aku jadi ragu kalau kau ini hyung kandungnya? Atau jangan2 kau dan Kyuhyun adlh hyung yang tertukar lagi? Ahaha.." Yesung bikin suasana makin riuh dan makin tak memperhatikan acara yang dibuat dongsaeng kandungnya itu. _Bodo amat dah._

Tak terasa acara promnight ini sangat menyenangkan. Lebih tepatnya menyenangkan mengingat memori semasa sekolah bersama teman2 nya menurut Donghae. Jujur sedari tadi Donghae cs lah yang paling heboh dan sangat berisik.

"Wookie-ah! Sini.." panggil Sungmin

Yesung yang mendengar nama yeoja itu dipanggil. Ia langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ia pun tersentak lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Semua tau jika Yesung dan Ryeowook adlh mantan kekasih. Entahlah putus karena apa?

Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan gaun biru laut selutut tanpa lengan. _Cantik _pikir Yesung. Ryeowook datang bersama temannya. Tapi yeoja itu bukan alumni sekolah ini. Yeoja2 itu berpelukan.

"Annyeong~ perkenalkan ini temanku. Namanya Kim Heechul. Aku tadi baru saja ada acara dengannya. Jadi aku sekalian mengajaknya kemari."

"Annyeong~ Kim Heechul imnida. Bangapta" Siwon sedari tadi menatap yeoja teman Ryeowook ini tanpa berkedip. Yeoja bergaun merah diatas lutut. Punggung putih mulus yang terekspos sempurna. _Hot girl _pikir Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi minuman mu tumpah dikemejamu. Ini bersihkan.." Heechul memberikan sapu tangannya. Siwon yang tersadar segera meraihnya lalu membersihkan yang basah dan masih menatap Heechul.

"Air liurmu juga.." ucap Heechul lirih sambil menunjuk ujung bibir Siwon. Tapi masih didengar dengan Donghae cs. Mereka pun tertawa hebat. Bahkan tak peduli lagi jika semua orang sedang menatap tajam mereka saat ini. Ini sungguh menggelikan.

"Yak! Donghae Hyung! Jangan merusak acaraku! Kau dan teman2mu itu berisik sekali! Akan kuadukan pada Eomma nanti." suara yaring Sehun dari atas panggung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo.. Percuma saja dia menghabiskan waktu 4 jam dikamarnya untuk tampil keren sok manly. Kalau endingnya dia masih suka merajuk dan bawa2 nama eomma lagi. Memalukan sekali." Donghae mendengus kesal.

AHAHAHA... Sekarang gelak tawa itu tidak hanya dari Donghae cs tapi juga semua alumni.

_"Ahh..memalukan sekali. Aku harus pergi. Ini sangat memalukan. Awass kau LEE SEHUN !" _batin Donghae.

"Donghae hyung! Kau mau kemana? Kau harus mendapat hukuman. Jadi cepatlah kembali. Now!"

_"Dia pikir dia ini siapa. Asal menyuruh orang seenak jidatnya dia. Aku ini hyung nya!" _geram Donghae dalam hati.

"Hukuman apa?" tanya Donghae jutek.

"Kau harus jadi peserta dalam permainanku setelah ini. Jadi cepatlah kesini. Ppalli ppalli"

"Aku mau pulang. Capek. Besok ada meeting" Donghae mulai beranjak

"Hyung~" tetap menghiraukan Sehun

"Donghae hyung~" panggilan Sehun makin manja tapi Donghae tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar aula.

"Aku akan telpon eomma dan halmeoni sekarang juga!" teriakan Sehun kali ini bikin Donghae segera berbalik menatap dongsaengnya itu.

"Yakk! Berhenti memakai kata Eomma dan Halmeoni sebagai ancaman mu. Argh.. Aku tidak percaya kau ini dongsaengku. Oh astaga.." Donghae berteriak tidak jelas. Semua orang terkikik melihat kelakuan adik kakak macam Donghae Sehun ini.

Setelah menyaksikan Tom & Jerry ala Donghae Sehun kini semua para sunbae alumni mengelilingi panggung bundar yang tak begitu besar itu. Kini saatnya **Push Love games **(push games)**. **Yaitu games yang dilakukan secara sengaja untuk ajang mencomblangkan rival(musuh). Peserta games ini juga dipilih secara paksa sebenarnya. Itu pun dilakukan agar hubungan rival tidak terjadi berlarut larut. Tujuan games ini sih baik. Tapi ajakan pemaksaan MC Sehun lah yang amat sangat tidak baik.

"Baiklah. Couple Push Love Games kali ini adalah.. 1. Yesung & Ryeowook.." jeda Sehun lalu melirik Yesung untuk segera naik kepanggung.

"What?! Sehun-ah kau tidak salah orang kan? Aku ini bukan rivalnya Ryeowook?" sahut Yesung.

"Yesung hyung. Kau ini memang bukan rival nya Ryeowook noona. Tapi putus nya kalian bikin kalian jadi rival. Sudah lah cepat kesini. Atau kupastikan hubungan YeWook couple benar2 jadi RIVAL seumur hidup. Ppali hyung" jawab Sehun.

Yesung yang terlihat menggeram karna ulah Sehun lalu melihat sekilas Ryeowook yang sudah naik panggung akhirnya ia pasrah dan ikut naik.

"Mari kita lanjutkan. Couple selanjutnya adalah..

2. Zhoumi & Henry

3. Minho & Taemin

4. Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Silakan maju kedepan.."

"Untuk couple yang terakhir ini adalah yang paling special. Karena berhubung Donghae hyung sudah disini jadi tinggal yang yeoja naik kesini.." lanjut MC Sehun

"Sehun-ah. Hyung ini tidak punya rival. Lagi pula permainan macam apa ini. Aku tidak mau ikut permainan konyol mu ini. Lebih baik aku-.." Donghae protes pada Sehun.

"Andwe! Hyung tidak boleh pulang sebelum hukumanmu selesai. Lagipula permainan ini akan mengasikkan nanti. Percayalah" Donghae menatap Sehun tak percaya. Lalu Sehun berbisik _"kau akan ketagihan. Tunggu saja"._

"Mwo?" Donghae tak mengerti.

"Eunhyuk noona eodiga~..." panggil Sehun sambil mencari orang dicari.

"Noona~ kau dimana? Ayo kesini. Aku tau kau datang. Tadi aku mengecek daftar alumni yang datang lhoo.. Eunhyuk noona eodiga?" kali ini panggilan Sehun seperti memanggil anak anjing yang sempet nyungsep di got aja. _Just kidding._

"Yakk!" pekik seorang yeoja yg berada ditengah. Karena ada yang mendorongnya untuk maju kedepan.

"Itu dia.. Eunhyuk noona kemarilah. Aku punya permainan seru. Mau ikut?" _tumben nawarin biasanya langsung diseret gitu aja. _

"Tidak tertarik. Aku mau pulang. Sibuk"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Ayo kemari noona~. Ppali ppali."

Ketika Eunhyuk ingin berjalan pergi dicegat teman2nya. Kini Eunhyuk berada diatas panggung berkat sedikit pemaksaan teman2nya.

"Aigoo~ Eunhyuk noona yeoppoda~" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap pelan puncak rambut Eunhyuk yang tergerai indah. Namun segera ditangkis Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Albino pabbo! Aku ini sunbae mu. Dasar tidak sopan sekali!"

"Yak. Noona~ jangan galak2. Sehunnie kan takutt" kata Sehun dengan puppy eyes nya berharap hati Eunhyuk luluh. Tapi mlah..

"Cih. Menjijikan." desis Donghae

"Hyung!"

Tbc

****Note : cara permainan bisa diliat langsung di youtube klik link ini watch?v=ybHPGUnhbvw Eunhae moment. Perlu diperhatikan pada tatapan Donghae ke Eunhyuk ya. Thanks IG(dj_inunk)****


End file.
